Remind Me
by Skalidra
Summary: Jason spends a lot of time hanging out with his teammates, Roy and Kori, and occasionally that can make Dick a little jealous. Luckily, Jason's always more than willing to let Dick remind him exactly who he's dating.


Happy belated Valentine's day, guys! So this is another prompt, requesting number 4, "Wait a minute, are you jealous?" with JayDick, and Jason talking. Hope you enjoy! (Hope your Valentine's went well!)

 **Warnings** for: Graphic sex, biting, restraints, and slight masochism.

* * *

"So… Roy _and_ Kori as your team?"

"Uh-huh," I answer distractedly, peering a bit closer at the inner tech of my helmet. "What the hell…?"

"What?" Dick asks, as I reach for my phone and hit the speed dial for Roy, tucking it between my ear and shoulder as I try and get a better angle to see inside my helmet. "Is something wrong?"

" _What's up?"_ Roy's voice comes through, and I huff out an aggravated breath.

"Roy, what the _fuck_ did you do to my helmet?" Dick leans over my shoulder, breath brushing over my neck as he peers past me to follow my gaze. I swipe at him with one hand, but it doesn't even seem to phase him.

" _Oh! Did you find it? It's pretty cool, huh? I mean, it's just a couple upgrades but they should make it harder to break and the audio should be better and—"_

" _Roy_ ," I growl, "I thought we agreed that you weren't going to experiment on my gear without telling me first. _Especially_ my helmet. I was pretty damn clear about that. No modifications to my helmet without my approval, not after… Just don't."

Not after the goddamn _nightmare_ that was Joker installing himself in my helmet and nearly burning my face off for good. I get a little paranoid about anything being in my helmet that I don't recognize, and I've just never liked people messing with my gear in general. I do a very thorough job of making sure that all of my stuff stays clean and orderly, and it jars me when it's not how I left it.

I deal with too much shit on a day to day basis, I don't need something to disrupt my routines on top of it.

" _Right. Sorry. I uh… It kinda slipped my mind. Sorry, Jaybird. I can take all of it out if you bring it back?"_

I swipe at Dick a little more insistently, and then growl at him when he catches my wrist and holds it down against the table. Roy makes a concerned noise in my ear. "Not you. Dick's being an ass. Just explain it to me next time you see me, and don't do it again, alright?"

" _Yeah, you got it, Jaybird. Hey, by the way, Kori says to say hello, and that she misses you."_ A pause. " _Yeah? Alright, and also that you should kiss Dick for her. Or maybe he should kiss you? I don't know, one of the two; she's started speaking in Tamaranean. And I think she wants to watch, or maybe join. Hand gestures are getting a little graphic; you want video?"_

Dick is laughing in my other ear, his head tucked down against my shoulder, and I roll my eyes and reach around with my only remaining free hand so I can smack him. He dodges, grabs my other wrist and pushes that against my chest. "I'll snap a few shots or something. Have fun, Roy. Don't get yourself burned again."

" _It is_ _ **so**_ _worth it. See ya later, Jaybird."_

The call ends, and I growl a little bit and tug against Dick's hold. I could break it, if I wanted to fight him. His face is still down against my shoulder though, and I can feel his smile against my neck. God, if Dick wasn't such a charming, handsome guy I'd definitely want to kill him sometimes for being such a _bastard_. I'd never go through with it, because all he has to do is smile at me and I'm lost, but I'd still want to. For a minute.

" _Dick_ ," I gripe, "let go of me, you ass. I need to set my phone down, and I need to finish my work."

"Mmm…" Dick's lips press against my neck, arm wrapping more securely around my shoulder to hold my hand against my chest. "I don't know, I'm kind of enjoying having you all to myself for a minute. No Roy, no Kori, no team or emergency. I mean, I know they're redheads and all but _I'm_ the boyfriend."

" _You're_ the one with the redhead obsession," I point out, slowly pulling my head up so that my phone slides down to my lap. "Apparently I've just got a thing for your exes. Roy, Kori… I should grab Barbara and Wally too, get them to come off to my private island and hang out with me. I could have a whole _squadron_ of 'Dick's ginger exes.' Now _that_ would be fun."

Dick lets go. "Okay, I might have _slept_ with Wally but we were never really involved. I don't know if he really qualifies as an _ex_."

I put my phone on the table and turn to face Dick, whose shifted back to lean on the edge of the table, arms crossed and gaze aimed towards the floor. "By that logic I don't even _have_ any exes, Dick. I mean, Roy and Kori and I were never official. Neither was the fun I had with Rose, though _oh_ boy I think she'd be pretty pissed if I ever said that to her face."

Dick shrugs, looking away, and my eyes narrow.

"Wait a minute… Are you jealous?" Dick winces, and I can't help a little burst of laughter. "God, _really_ , Dick? You have slept with _so_ many more people than I have, and _you're_ the one that's jealous? Yeah, I've fucked around with Roy and Kori. So have you. I'm _pretty_ sure you didn't sleep with Rose, but your list is still one hell of a lot longer than mine."

"I know," Dick says, through another wince. "I know. Trust me, I am well aware that it makes no sense."

I lean forward so I can grab his arm, reeling him in until he's between my legs and looking down at me. "I've never known you to be possessive, Dickie. You get some kind of personality swap while I wasn't looking?"

He gives a small laugh, and then takes my hand and raises it to his lips, pressing soft kisses to my knuckles. "Well you're worth being jealous about, Little Wing. I mean, I _know_ how good Kori and Roy are. Maybe you'll remember too."

"Oh, I don't need _reminding_ how good they are in a bed." Dick nips at my knuckles, raising an eyebrow, and I snort and hook one of my legs behind his calves, pulling him a little closer. "But, you know, maybe I could use a little reminder how good _you_ are, babe. I mean, if you're feeling a little possessive."

"Oh yeah?" He reaches down, curling fingers into my shirt and tugging a bit. "How about you turn that chair around and take this off, Jay?"

I grin as he lets go, and move to obey. I turn the chair so the back of its facing the table I've got my gear spread over, before stripping my shirt off my head and tossing it aside. Dick smiles, one hand bracing on my shoulder as he straddles my lap, then moving up to tilt my jaw up for a kiss. I wrap one arm around his waist, holding him in against me even as his thighs tighten down against the outside of my hips. He gives a soft groan, rocking himself down against me with that utterly perfect roll of his hips that I've never seen anybody else match. Roy, maybe _close_ , but not perfect as this.

Then he's pulling back, that hand on my shoulder pressing hard to my chest as his mouth slides down to my throat. I tilt my head away, closing my eyes as he sucks at the skin of my neck and bringing my other hand forward to lightly grip his hip.

"Dick," I breathe, pushing my hips up towards his.

His hand slides down my chest, and then he's grinning against my neck before pulling back. I open my eyes to meet that gaze, just in time for him to say, "How about you stay still for me, Little Wing?" That other hand, the free one, is holding two of the plastic zipties I carry around with me, the ones that were on the table behind me.

I swallow, heat stirring in my stomach because if Dick is thinking of _tying me to a chair_ that really only leaves a few things he can do, and I am down for any of them. "Alright," I agree, and let go of him. "Go for it, babe."

He smiles, leans in and kisses me with a whispered, "Thank you." Then his fingers are circling my wrists, pushing them back behind me. He stays kissing me as he secures my wrists to the back of the slatted chair, trapping them there barring either some serious strength or some serious acrobatics.

I tug just a bit, as he sits back with a distinctly _satisfied_ air to his expression. "Come on," I challenge, as I curl my mouth into a grin. "Remind me I'm yours, babe. Bring it on."

Dick matches my grin, and then slides right off my lap. "Well, if we're playing it _that_ way I don't think you need these anymore." His fingers slide over my hips, and then hook into the waistband of my sweatpants and drag those and my boxers right down off of my legs.

Being naked and tied to a chair isn't a _new_ feeling, but it's still a nice one.

He tosses them to the side, then steps up close and slides a leg between mine, leaning in to kiss me again. At the same time his left hand circles my cock, and I give a soft groan into the kiss as he coaxes me towards being fully hard. It doesn't take all that much; having a willing, moving Dick Grayson on my lap pretty much always does it for me. _God_ I could — and have, honestly — gotten off on just kissing and grinding against him. So has he, which makes me feel a bit better about the fact that he can get me off in my pants like I'm some kind of teenager.

But he pulls away again when I get there, which I definitely expected but still makes me give another groan as a mild protest. He only smiles before moving away. I twist my head to watch him circle the table, eyeing my gear until he grins and reaches in to grab the small bottle of lube I keep in my belt. I mean, I am _so_ not passing up the opportunity to have great, semi-public sex just because I was stupid enough to go out unprepared.

Especially not after the times I found out that occasionally, when nights in Gotham or Bludhaven are quiet and we're out together, Dick goes out with a goddamn _plug_ in him. That is _way_ past my ability to resist.

He's even coaxed me into repaying the favor a couple times; some of the best nights of my fucking life.

He circles back around to me, and I gladly part my legs so he can slide in between them. "Choices, choices," he teases. "I can definitely start with at least _one_ thing." He sinks to his knees, and my breath catches as he rubs his hands over my thighs and spreads them a little wider.

He leans in, pressing his lips to the base of my cock, and I bite my tongue to not say anything but still give a small gasp the next moment. I can feel him smile, and then he's pressing feather light kisses up my cock, pausing when he gets to the head to give me a _wicked_ little smirk. Right before his tongue slides out and swipes over the sensitive nerves. I swallow, fighting back the desire to buck up into his mouth by tugging at the plastic around my wrists.

He sits back on his heels, uncapping the bottle of lube and pouring some onto his fingers. I moan a bit at the thought of those fingers working me open, stretching me wide so he can fuck me or slide one of our toys deep in me. I shift a bit on the chair, and Dick smiles like he can read my mind. He caps the bottle again, sets it aside, and I tilt my hips to give him a little bit of a better angle but his hands move the opposite direction. My throat goes tight as he pulls the band of his sweatpants away from the small of his back with the clean hand, and then slips that lube-slicked one down inside. I stop breathing completely when his hips roll forward and he arches a little bit, mouth parting on a moan I know must be half for show.

"Dick," I gasp, watching the expression on his face and the shift of muscle in his arm. " _Jesus_ , Dick."

He hushes me, and then smiles wide and slightly open as he laughs. "Relax, Jay. I'm not forgetting you." He shifts forward just a fraction, and then wraps his free arm around my left calf — hand splaying flat against the outside of my knee — and presses his lips to the lower part of my inner thigh. "This is all _about_ you, Little Wing. Remember? I'm just reminding you who you _belong_ to."

His teeth press in against my skin, and I hiss and jerk a little bit, pain mixing in with the hot, wet pleasure of his mouth as he bites me. It's almost too much, but I grit my teeth and hold through it. Then his teeth are softening and he's sucking, rolling the skin instead of digging into it and my breath rushes out of me at the difference. He keeps it up long enough I know I'm going to have one pretty big, _vivid_ bruise there later, maybe even with a pretty clear imprint of teeth, and then lets go.

I groan as his lips slide over my skin, further up my thigh, and because I close my eyes I miss any warning signs there might have been for the second bite. I yelp, jerk harder because this one is higher and more sensitive and it _stings_.

" _Fuck_ ," I spit, pressing my other leg in against his shoulder to vent. "Dick that _hurts_. You know usually I don't expect you _biting_ me when your head's down between my legs."

He smirks around his mouthful of skin, but only pulls away once he's made sure there's going to be the same kind of dark bruise as the first one. His mouth slides lower down, near the underside of my thigh and fairly close to the crease of my knee, and I swallow and brace for the pain, gritting my teeth again. His hand rubs the outside of my leg, lips pressing gently to the spot before grazing his teeth across it. He's looking up at me through the corner of his eye, blue gaze daring and innocent all at once.

"Come on, Jay. Let me mark you up; I _know_ you can take it." He turns his head a bit, _smiling_ and leaning against my thigh.

"Could fucking _bottle_ that look as a weapon," I grumble, and that smile slides to a grin right before he _bites_ again. "Ah!" I breathe through it, rolling my head back. " _Goddamnit_ , Dick, there are less painful ways to give me hickeys."

He just laughs.

He must bite and suck a dozen of them into the inside of my right thigh, and at some point my eyes close, my mouth parting as I just gasp and give in to the pain and the way it lights _fire_ in my gut and sends little thrills up my spine. Not many people know that I'm a bit of a masochist, but _god_ did Dick drag it right out into the open as if I was never even trying to hide it. I never even had to say anything, he just _knew_.

I was _not_ prepared for the force of nature that is Dick Grayson, not that first time. But then I was on my knees, he was playing me like he'd known me for years, and I couldn't even begin to try and stop him. I thought he was going to be mine, but I was wrong. I was _his_ that night, even when he pushed me down on my back and rode me through a second time. He was in control.

I have my nights, but more often than not I'm happy to let Dick do whatever he wants to, and god the man's _insatiable_. I can't count how many times I've ended up a sweaty, exhausted, _mess_ by the time he decides to stop. I can only think of a couple of times that I've managed to do the same to him, and usually I have to tie him down and really focus on getting him off as many times as possible to achieve that. Dick is… It's incredible to be the full focus of his attention, and he'll just give and give and _give_ like there's no end to him.

I don't know how he does it.

When he switches to my other thigh I yelp again, and then manage to breathe and endure the pain enough that it fades right into that same intoxicating blend of sensation. My eyes stay closed, my head tilted back, my hands flexing behind my back as I press my knees in against his shoulders. The thought of having all those marks is a little dizzying, because I _know_ they're going to ache once the bruises have had time to form. I know I'll be a little sore, and I know Dick is going to have _so_ much fun pressing his fingers in against them and making me _writhe_ underneath him.

Marks seem to be one of Dick's favorite things in the world; he's very _mouthy_. And handsy. Jesus, honestly he's just _all touch_ and it's goddamn amazing. Even when it's not sexual, Dick's constantly touching my shoulders or my waist or just pressing himself up close like he can't get enough of the feeling of being near me. It's new, and I really never knew how much I liked touch before we got together. There's nothing like having him in my arms, or being in his.

I don't notice for a few seconds when he stops, too lost in the daze that always comes when he hurts me _just_ on the edge of too much. I can feel him brushing against my thighs, and manage to drag my head up a bit and open my eyes as I swallow. He's stepping out of the puddle of his sweatpants, pulling his shirt off and tossing it aside, and I shiver a bit. He smiles, moving forward and straddling my lap, pressing up against my chest and sliding the fingers of his left hand through my hair as he pulls me into a kiss.

"So beautiful," he whispers against my mouth, and I give another shudder and a quiet moan. It rises into a cry when his other hand wraps around my cock, and his lips press to the corner of my mouth. "Easy, Little Wing. I've got you, babe. I've got you."

Then he's sinking down onto me, and the breath leaves my lungs in a rush at the feeling. Tight and hot and slick and he always feels so goddamn _perfect_. I choke, twisting my hands against the plastic as he settles fully onto my lap. He's not waiting though, already rising again and then rolling his hips to take me in. His mouth is on mine, just breathing more than kissing, and I can feel his right hand slide down between our chests and wrap around his cock.

"Jason," he moans. " _God_ , Jason, babe."

I pull harder against the zipties, but of course they don't give. " _Dick_ ," I answer, my hips tilting up to meet his downwards push. "You feel so _damn_ good, babe. So perfect. So—" A twist of his hips, a flutter of his muscles, " _God!_ " His fingers are tight in my hair, and I speak through the desperate little kisses he's pressing to my mouth. " _Yours_ , babe, all yours. God— _Fuck!_ "

Dick whines, shudders hard against me. His forehead presses hard against mine and he picks up the pace, _slamming_ down into my lap like he's trying to somehow get me deeper inside him, trying to take every single inch and _more_.

It's embarrassing how fast I careen towards coming, but I'm not in any state of mind to care. Not with Dick fucking himself on me, his mouth on mine, his hand in my hair, and his cock sliding against my stomach with every movement. Dick's a goddamn _devil_ , and there's no way I could ever control myself unless he was letting me.

I can tell he's not far either, by the way he's breathing and the little shudders sliding down his shoulders and back.

"Come on, babe," I moan, trying to control myself enough to sound even vaguely put together. " _God_ , come on, Dick. So goddamn beautiful, so _fucking_ perfect; want to touch you. Want to get my mouth on your cock, babe, wanna suck you— _Ahn!_ Suck you fucking dry, get my tongue in you till you're fucking _sobbing_."

I can— I can _barely_ —

"Come for me, babe," I manage to breathe. "Wanna feel you paint my stomach with it. Want to— I—"

It's like a tidal wave.

My voice fails me, white blanking out my thoughts as I arch and cry out, muscles going tight as I pull hard against the zipties and squeeze my eyes shut. He's still moving, tight around me and my cry devolves into a whine and a shudder. Then he's pushing down onto me, moaning and bowing forward against my shoulder, and I can feel his release splatter up against my stomach. My cock manages one last spurt at the feeling.

I give a small groan when he shifts, and he echoes it. "Shh," he whispers, pressing closer to me and letting go of my hair. A second later cold metal touches my wrists, and the zipties snap as he cuts them off. I hear the clatter of the knife on the table and reach forward, wrapping my arms around his back and tilting my head in against his.

He hums happily, hands sliding through my hair and lips pressing to the crook of my neck and shoulder.

I can't help smiling as I ask, "Still jealous, babe?"

Dick laughs, not pulling back even a little bit. "Only a little bit."

"Good." I tighten my grip on his back, pressing a kiss to his hair. "How about you remind me some more? In a bed this time?"

"What about a shower?"

"Sure, a shower works too. I mean, it's not as comfortable but then you've got the _water_ and—"

Dick hits my chest as he straightens up, smiling right back. "You _know_ what I meant. Jerk."

"Dick," I counter. My grin lowers to a soft smile, and I lean forward and pull him into a soft kiss. "Love you, babe."

"I love you too, Jason."


End file.
